


Mejor tarde que nunca

by tempi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Romance, hay mas personajes, nose, quizas, quizas triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez fue un eco vacío, se sintió como arena que te tragaba vivo.<br/>La ultima vez fue un grito desesperado, que tenia ecos sin fin que nadie escuchaba.<br/>No hubo medio, y quizás, no habria otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor tarde que nunca

**Author's Note:**

> Asi que aqui estoy, una vez mas, con este ship, no se que decirles me viene de repente. No es como mi otro ship...que no es en esta pagina o este fandom o castellano (dejo de hablar mejor). Bueno espero que les guste, es espontáneo, y es mi tercer hijo...Gracias por todo, saludos!!
> 
> P.D: No esta completamente basado en los libros, ósea especialmente el ultimo  
> PD: No creo que sea mi mejor trabajo....perdon

La primera vez que sucedió, fue (en una palabra) horrible. Te dolió mover los labios, sentiste sangre en tu boca, con la que tu lengua jugo, tus oídos lo recordaran hasta tu ultimo aliento. Lo hueco que se escucho, la mentira tan clara como el rocío de primavera que te despertaba cuando huías de las paredes de tu hogar. Tus ojos, tus ojos, serian traicioneros, que cuando cerraras los párpados lo verías, su sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos, su respiración suave y viva, y te haría doler escuchar esa repetición. Porque en ese momento no se sentirían un eco.

-Te amo

Fue un eco de lo que el quería que dijeras, una repetición de el, no era lo mismo que cuando se lo decías a Clary, que se sentía como que tu corazón se iba a detener, que se sentiría como dar una parte de vos. No esa vez se sintió, doloroso, una mentira que no se debía pronunciar en voz alta y con testigos. Pero lo habías dicho, el problema yació el momento que su sonrisa desapareció, y vino esa mascara que el usaba tan bien, sus ojos fueron distantes y fríos, ningún rastros de esa alegría pasajera quedaba. Se sintió como una ilusión. Te dio la espalda y se fue, con un simple suspiro.

-No

Y por alguna razón te dolió, te dolió de una manera que sabias que era tuya, porque el no podía hacerte sentir como tu corazón se rompía y paraba de latir, como tus piernas cedían a la tierra, y te volvías una simple sombra de tu pasado. Sin embargo mentirías, y dirías que eso también fue una causa de el.

En un momento sus caminos se separaron, se diversificaron pero no se quebraron, en noches de soledad con la espera de su presencia, te despertarias con un eco de tus palabras, boca seca y verias a el irse y dejarte con solo el verdadero deseo. La evitabas, ella se había dado cuenta, habías puesto excusa tras excusa. Solo Alec podía acercarse a vos y sabias el egoísmo en lo tuyo. Verias la esperanza en el, y vos jugabas con eso. Una noche, una noche, que dormiste con el (simplemente dormiste), cuando las campanas estaban en el momento que los secretos se decían. Hablo.

-¿Porque...?

Lo callaste con abrazarlo mas fuerte, y con poner tus labios sobre los suyos, sus labios eran calientes y suaves, y no tardaron en responder. En ese momento, lo escuchaste un eco y lo viste irse, y saltaste de los brazos de Alec que tanto te deseaban, y tan parecidos podían resultar, en tus imaginaciones, a las de el. Corriste, escuchaste los gritos de Alec pero no te detuviste. Desde ese momento hasta el toque de Alec se sentía mal, el de Clary era repulso, te causaba arcadas, ahora el de ella se sentía falso. Mientras que el de Alec, era doloroso, una tortura, el deseo de que fuera el. Querían ayudar, pero nunca podrían, porque ellos no sabían tratar con vos en ese estado. Con el corazón roto.

-Te amo!!

Eran solo vos, el y Clary, ella siempre estaría en el medio, en el peor de los momentos. Como este, cuando lo ves luego de meses de silencio y tortura. De soñar con el, de torturarte con esos labios tan distantes, esas manos que no se posaban en tu cuerpo, esa voz que no te llamaba suyo. Reapareció, cuando te volviste un eco de lo que eras, un fantasmas, con una sombra mas grande que el. Ella lo mato, por supuesto, en sus ojos solo veía un monstruo, no veía a su hermano, a la posibilidad de lo que ella podría haber sido. No te importo que la guerra seguía, que sus ojos verdes con lagrimas y quiebre de voz te miraban. Solo te importo quebrarte con el, gritarle la verdad que al principio fue una mentira tan buena, que hasta te engaño a vos mismo. Eran tus propios sentimientos, tu propia verdad, que la ocultaste como una de el, pero siempre fue tuya, y por eso dolió su dolor. Su negar, te volvió un hueco. Y en este momento que podía mostrarle la verdad, que podías besarlo, posar tus manos en su cuerpo y nombrarlo tuyo. El estaba frío, sin repuesta, tus lagrimas recorrieron tu cara, cayendo a su cara. Querías morir, sentías que estabas muriendo, habías perdido tu oportunidad. Por que el sonrió un instantes, y su boca formo una palabra, pero una palabra que no fue libre y fue tu perdición. Quebraron.

Ella los dejo, escuchaste como sus pasos se retiraban, y sabias que ella ira por gente. Gente que te vería como un loco, que te separaría de el, que te quemara mas de lo que ya estabas, tenias que irte. O morir con el, Romeo y julieta, tan estupidos en un inicio y ahora tan comprendidos por vos. Tu cuerpo se sentía hueco. Apoyaste tu manos en donde una vez su corazón latir, que una vez escuchaste con tu oído, cuando te abrazo en una borrachera de alegría. Tus piernas temblaban, tu decisión la tomaste. Escuchabas sus gritos. La daga en mano. Contra el corazón.

Un leve latido de corazón.


End file.
